looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Looney Tunes Peanuts Show
|starring = Jeff Bergman Dee Bradley Baker Bob Bergen Maurice LaMarche Kath Soucie Billy West Daran Norris Frank Welker Bill Farmer Jeff Bennett June Foray Jim Cummings Carlos Alazraqui Rob Paulsen Jess Harnell Tress MacNeille Eric Goldberg Tom Kenny Noah Schnapp Mariel Sheets Charlie Adler Hadley Miller Alex Garfin Venus Schulthens A.J. Teece Noah Johnston Marleik Walker Rebecca Bloom |episodes = 90 (270 segments)|first = March 21, 2016 (Cartoon Network) April 10, 2016 (Boomerang)|productioncompany = |distributor= }} The Looney Tunes Peanuts Show ''(sometimes known as ''The Looney Tunes and Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show) is an American animated series and a crossover to both Looney Tunes and Charles M. Schulz's Peanuts characters. The series first aired on March 21, 2016 in Cartoon Network, and on April 10, 2016 in Boomerang. Most of the cast from The Peanuts Movie returned to voice their respective characters, while Jeff Bergman, Dee Bradley Baker, and more provided the voices of the Looney Tunes characters. The show consists of three seasons. The series shares animation as the webtoons released on the official Looney Tunes website, which are now available on both DVD and YouTube. The music was composed by Gordon Goodwin. Premise As this show is a crossover, it shows the Looney Tunes living in Charlie Brown's neighborhood. Every episode of the first season is composed of two segments. (except in two occurrences, where the episodes "My Blanket and Me", which is a remake of the Peanuts special Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown, and "Looney Tunes Peanuts Christmas Carol", which is a Christmas special, were made as half hour episodes), while the rest of the series is composed of three segments. Staring on Season 2, short skits are added between the three main segments, such as: *'Judge Granny': A parody of courtroom shows like Judge Judy, where Granny is a court judge. *'Football Prank Failed': Lucy tries to pulling her football prank to Charlie Brown, but she is always foiled by other characters, making Charlie Brown kicks the football. *'Wile E.'s House of Genius' - Wile E. shows us his new inventions. *'Merrie Melodies' - A remake of the skits used in The Looney Tunes Show. Two-minute music videos showcasing classic characters singing brand new original songs. *'Merlin's Tricks' - Merlin the Magic Mouse shows us his magic tricks, using other character (mostly Lucy or Sylvester) as a volunteer, which he/she ends up harmed. *'Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained' - A remake of the webtoon series of the same name, where Daffy tells us about paranormal events who happened to other characters. *'Junkyard Run' - The segment is centered around races around the country. Parody of Hanna-Barbera/Heatter-Quigley's Wacky Races. *'Aluminum Chef' - It features two characters competing against each other in a cook off 1 on 1. * * * * * Voice cast * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny * Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck, Squeaks the Squirrel, Second Banana * Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, Bosko, Babbit * Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam, The Brain * Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Penelope Pussycat (speaking voice), Honey, Bunny * Billy West - Elmer Fudd, Catstello * Daran Norris - Wile E. Coyote (speaking voice), Colonel Rimfire * Frank Welker - Road Runner, Gogo Dodo, Cecil Turtle, Hector the Bulldog (speaking voice) * Bill Farmer - Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg * Jeff Bennett - Sylvester Pussycat, Merlin the Magic Mouse * June Foray - Granny * Jim Cummings - Taz the Tasmanian Devil, Cool Cat * Carlos Alazraqui - Speedy Gonzales * Rob Paulsen - Pepe Le Pew, Yakko Warner, Pinky * Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner, Claude, Foxy * Tress MacNeille - Dot Warner, Petunia Pig, Roxy * Eric Goldberg - Marvin the Martian * Tom Kenny - Ralph Wolf * Noah Schnapp - Charlie Brown * Mariel Sheets - Sally Brown, Tweety Bird * Charlie Adler - Snoopy (speaking voice), Spike (speaking role) * Hadley Miller - Lucy van Pelt * Alex Garfin - Linus van Pelt * Venus Schulthens - Peppermint Patty, Violet * A.J. Teece - Pig-Pen, Shermy * Bill Melendez - Woodstock (archival recordings) * Noah Johnston - Schroeder * Marleik Walker - Franklin * Rebecca Bloom - Marcie, Patty, Freida Production Writing Still under construction... Voices Still under construction... Animation Animation for the show was done using a process involving Adobe software such as Illustrator, Flash and After Effects. Most of the episodes were animated at Bardel Entertainment, Inc. in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, while the rest were animated at Boulder Media Limited in Dublin, Ireland. Music Still under construction... Episodes Season 1 #Sweet and Sour Duck/Skunk Boy #Maze Dazed/I'm Just Wild About Sally #Wolf 'n' Coyote/Baby Runner #The Scent of Skunk/Sail Race #Quittin' Time/Lucy vs. Tweety #Froggy Music to My Ears/Lucy's Poor Prank #Tortoise vs. Lucy/TBA #Bunny and Claude/TBA #Wacky Warners/What Are We? #Stealing the Piano/Cinema Porky #My Blanket and Me #Gogo Gone Cuckoo/Lookin' After Roadie #Pain Contest/Sally and the Doctor #Lucy's Wacky Driving/Spike and The Warners #TBA/TBA #Merlin the Magnific/Squirrel Date #TBA/TBA #Pizza Delivery/The Return of Duck Dodgers #TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA #Looney Tunes Peanuts Christmas Carol #TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA Season 2 #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA Season 3 #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA #TBA/TBA/TBA Trivia * Like in The Looney Tunes Show, Bugs and Daffy are best friends rather than being rivals. Although their rivalry is rarely seen in a few episodes. * Like The Peanuts Movie's final scene, Charlie Brown gets well deserved victories. ** Curiously, his long-running streak of failures was given instead to his sister Sally, possibly for their family gene, although her brother helps her overcome her failures. * In episodes foucusing on Forghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg, these will to having victories for Forghorn instead of Barnyard Dawg, who now will losing on each battle with Forghorn in this show. * In the series, Lucy appears as Tweety's enemy, because Tweety makes her life impossible, as payback to her cruel mistreatment to both Charlie Brown and Linus. There is a recurring gag where she, usually with Sylvester and/or Penelope's help, tries to get rid of Tweety, only to losing to both him and other character(s), usually Granny, Hector the Bulldog, Pepe Le Pew, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Linus, Schroeder, and/or Snoopy. * This is the third Peanuts cartoon in which Snoopy's thoughts are expressed as comprehensible English speech, first being You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown, and second being Snoopy!! The Musical. * This is the third Looney Tunes media in which Daffy Duck is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, first being the 1996 film'' Space Jam, and second being ''Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes''. ** Also, he have his screwball personality in the show. * There are a recurring theme where, when Pinky and the Brain are about to complete their new plan to taking over the world, they are stopped by Snoopy, with a superhero identy of his own named Super Beagle. * Some Looney Tunes webtoons are re-created for the show. * Gogo Dodo (from Tiny Toon Adventures), Squeaks the Squirrel (from Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes''), The Warner Siblings and Pinky and the Brain (from Animaniacs) are the only spinoffs-exclusive characters to appear in this show, and Gogo Dodo appears for being a more prominent character than his former counterpart in Porky in Wackyland. * 12 forgotten Looney Tunes characters,Merlin the Magic Mouse, Second Banana, Bosko, Honey, Foxy, Roxy, Bunny & Claude, Cool Cat, Colonel Rimfire, Babbit and Catstello were reintroduced on the show. * While the Peanuts characters retain their original designs. The Looney Tunes characters, Gogo, the Warners, Pinky and the Brain have been redesigned in an art style similar to Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes''. * Unlike other hand-drawn Looney Tunes animated shows, this show is animated in Adobe Flash. Category:The Looney Tunes Peanuts Show Category:Crossovers Category:Series Category:Flash animation